Cold War
by Supreme Commander
Summary: my first attempt at a Tom Clancy game please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Cold War

Chapter One

Winter Drop

On April 4, 2020, when the final module of the Freedom Star is set to launch from Kennedy Space Center, in Florida. As the ship launches from the platform a bright light comes down from the sky and destroys the Freedom Star Shuttle killing all onboard and damaging the launch site. The President of the United States of America David Becerra wants answers to what happen in Florida. He is informed that it came from an EF SLAM satellite. Many are trying to figure out how a SLAM satellite would target a shuttle. The American people are calling for war against the EF but the President will use diplomacy first before going to war. The European Federation or EF is also in shock at what happen. Two days after the burial of the pilots and crew of the Freedom Star Shuttle the president is in a meeting with his intelligence officer. He is informed that all intelligence concerning the attack that the EDF is behind it is too easy to come by. The president decided that this was an unprovoked attack and unless new information is found out in 7 days he will sign a decoration to go to war against the EF. He knows this will give the US Armed Forces time to repair. The backup module is being prepared for emergency launch.

Director Sam Fisher knows something is up. He puts his best agents on the case. He knows this is a hunch but he hopes that they find clear evidence before they do something they will regret. Three days passed and still nothing. He knows the talks are still goin on but EF is still saying they have nothing to do with the satellite. They are approaching the deadline he hopes one of his agents will come through.

Russia, Frank Simpson of the Fourth Echelon Cells has discovered something very important involving the Freedom Star Shuttle incident. He gets a secure line to Splinter Cell Command. The Russians are onto him. Sam Fisher is present onboard the Paladin Mobile Command Center. "Director Fisher, I have uncover evidence that the EF is not responsible for the attack on the Freedom Star Shuttle it was the." The transmission ended. Frank Simpson had to fight his way out of the hotel he was staying in and make it to the emergency extraction zone. Director Sam Fisher gets in contact with President Becerra telling him he found out new information concerning the Freedom Star Shuttle. He tells the president that he believes that the European Federation wasn't behind the attack, but the Russian where. He tells the president that he needs more time to get the proof that the Russians are behind it. The president gives him 7 days but if nothing appears on his desk on the 7th day in the morning the United States is going to war against the EF. Sam Fisher has only one man he can trust to get his agent out of their alive is General Scott Mitchell commander of the JSF. He gets General Scott Mitchell on the line. "Sam, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Scott, I have a mission for you."

"What's the mission Sam?"

"I need you to assemble a team to rescue one of my agents from the Russians. My agent is on the run heading to his emergency extraction zone in Siberia." Sam Fisher tells him." He has some very important Intel he must survive at all cost. Do you have someone you can trust with this mission and the top secret information I'm sending you. We don't want anyone to know what we are fixing to do especially the Russians."

"I have one officer who I trust above all the others he served with me when I was part of Ghost Recon."

"Get him general. I need this done," Fisher out. The screen goes black. General Mitchell tells his aide to get Colonel Horton.

Colonel Horton arrives at the JSF Commanding Officer's office ASAP. He walks up to the general desk goes to attention and salutes. General Mitchell returns the salute but then held out his hand which the colonel shakes his hand. "Good to see you Heath?"

"Same to you to sir," Heath responds. Heath takes a seat.

"Heath I have a mission for you. Let me get you up to speed we have a tier one asset in Russia. He was force to flee into Siberia. We don't know why but we got mostly every Russian military personnel and intelligence agent chasing after this guy. Whatever it is he is carrying they sure as hell don't want us to get it. Orders from the top we will be deploying elements from your unit into Siberia to locate and exact them to the Siberian Coast. The USS Iwo Jima already been dispatch and will already be on station at the 200 mile limit with choppers spooled up by the time you reach the coast and signal for exaction. We will deal with the political repercussions later right now our only concern is getting our man out."

"How many men do I get sir?"

"A platoon colonel," he answers. Heath nods. "I know what you're thinking a platoon is no match for the whole Russian Army. I know you'll get it done you have never let me down before."

"Yes sir we'll bring the agent home sir," Heath replies. He stands up and salutes the general. The general returns the salute and he levees General Mitchell's office. He boards a helicopter to take him to the Ghost Regiment base. Colonel Horton heads to Alpha Platoons barracks to get them ready for the mission. He enters Alpha Platoon barracks Alpha Platoon goes to attention and salutes the colonel. He returns the salute. A young lieutenant one of Alpha Platoon's new CO approaches the colonel and salutes. Heath returns the salute. "Lieutenant I need to talk to you in private." Heath turns to the sergeant major. "Get these men ready." The colonel and the LT go into the LT's office. "Lieutenant, Alpha Company has a mission from the top."

"What's the mission sir?"

"You'll be brief along with everyone else enroute to our jump site." The lieutenant nods and salutes the colonel. He tells the sergeant major to make sure the men bring some anti-armor weapons with them. Several minutes later Alpha Platoon is boarding the plane. Colonel Horton is waiting for them along with Major Jason Harries. The plane takes off and while in the air Colonel Horton briefs his men on their mission. Meanwhile the Tier 1 asset is still making his way to his emergency extraction LZ. He has many Russians after him including from an agency like Third Echelon. He stop at an inn but escape just as the Russians are about to discover him he has no clue how long his luck will hold out. Colonel Horton and his men are over the drop zone. The ramp drops and they jump. Once the reach a certain point they pull their chutes and are yank skywards for a split second. They touch down and are all listening and waiting with their rifles pointed in different directions waiting for an attack, but nothing happen. They cut themselves free of their parachutes and double time it out of their LZ. Time is their greasiest enemy because if the Russians get to the Tier 1 asset before they do then war against EF will began over assumption and many innocent lives will be lost if war happens against two superpowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Winter Assault

They jumped into Siberia to retrieve the Tier 1 asset. "Providence this is Retriever 1 the retrievers have landed I repeat the retrievers have landed."

"Roger, Retriever 1, we read you loud and clear," Providence replies.

"We are Charlie Mike ( Charlie Mike means Continue the Mission) Providence," Retriever 1 says.

"Roger out," Providence replies. Heath turns to his men and motions his hand forward they continue on their mission. They approach a road. They hide in a ditch while three military trucks pass by them. Heath makes a note in what direction they are going. "Providence this is Retriever we have bogies heading for the boarder. "

"Remember retriever you have a package to deliver to owner."

"Roger Providence," Heath says. "Let's move," he says to his men. They continue making their way to the first place the Tier 1 asset is suppose to check in unless it's compromise. Providence contacts them and tells them that there are many patrols in the area so he guides the rescue force using orbiting satellites by doing so it takes them 3 hours to reach the first location but find many footprints. All of sudden bullets rip through the trees striking the colonel in his Dragon Skin Mark II vest knocking him onto the ground. His men return fire. The guy they call Russian fires his Minigun that he design into the trees and covers while two soldiers grab the colonel and drag him to cover. Two soldiers throw fragmentation grenades into the trees. It takes seconds for the firefight to be over. Colonel Horton was okay. They know that the first rally point is a no go. Heath tries to raise Providence but gets no response. They discover that the hostiles are in fact Russian Spetsnaz. The lieutenant comes up to the colonel. "Sir, do you think that they took him."

"No, he managed to escape their little trap judging by the footprints but I still don't know why some are left behind." A sergeant appears holding something. "It's a jump drive. Where did you find it?" the sergeant shows him where he found the jump drive. Two soldiers came running back. They tell him there's a patrol enroute. Heath orders his men to find cover. All of a sudden 41 snowmobiles appeared. They stopped and turn off their engines. Heath hear them talking thankfully he knows Russian.

"We have the American Agent at the citadel why are we here Comrade?" One soldier asks.

"Comrade Sergeant didn't find the jump drive on him so we are too search the areas he ran from our patrols of course he might have stash it somewhere but he'll tell us where it is in time." Heath uses hand signals to communicate with the rest of his men. He gives them instructions to take them out on his signal. He aims for the nearest Russian soldier to his position he fires striking the Russian soldier in the head. The rest of his men open fire it only took a minute before every Russian soldier is dead. He tells them to change into their uniforms.

"Sir, we have what we need let's get to the coast and get the hell out of her." Heath can tell that this soldier is new to Alpha Platoon because all the veterans know he doesn't leave a man behind. Heath ignores him. They are heading towards the Citadel. They still have no communications with Providence. The Citadel is a fortress six hours from the Siberian coast. It's where they interrogate prisoners before sending them to Vorkuta or Moscow. Heath's father was a prisoner here during the Cold War. Heath goes over the plan with his men over their coms which still work for short range but not with anything long range. Heath guesses he will have to kiss air support good bye. "Sir, how long before we reach the Citadel?" A Staff Sergeant asks.

"A day maybe longer," Heath responds. "Hopefully these disguises will hold out. We are heading to a town to get better vehicles. These snowmobiles want make it."

Back at the Pentagon Colonel Rodriquez has been trying to raise Retriever for over two hours without getting a response. He has a hunch that the Russians are jamming their communications. Three days until the President declares war on the European Federation.

Colonel Horton and his men arrived in a small town and see a dozen Russian vehicles searching the town. He uses his coms. "Remember no English." He doesn't need to hear a reply they all know what is at stake. A Russian Lieutenant comes up to him. Heath salutes the officer since he knows he's a lower ranking NCO. All of a sudden two soldiers emerge from a building. They come up to Colonel Horton in his disguise. "Did you find the jump drive?"

"Yes comrade," Heath answers.

"Good, you will come with us back to the Citadel leave your snowmobiles here the general would like to thank you and your men personally. They get into the trucks and are on their way to the Citadel. They arrived at the Citadel near noontime Russian time the following day. He sees anti-aircraft emplacements a couple of tanks, and plenty of troops. They only have two days left until war is declared. He also sees some sort of tower which could be the device jamming their communications with Providence. The Russian soldiers in the back of the trucks are the first to jump out. The lieutenant is ready to reveal who they are but the sergeant major shakes his head. They are showed to the barracks. They tell Colonel Horton that the general will be in tomorrow. That night colonel Horton had his men plant C-4 in certain areas of the Citadel but do so without causing suspension. Heath asks if he could see the prisoner to find out if he gave a copy of the jump drive to any other agents. They notice the unit patch belonging to an elite Russian unit even more elite then the Spetsnaz. They allow him to go see the prisoner. He hopes his men accomplish their objectives before he acts. He enters the interrogation chamber with several Russian soldiers. He knows he has to be quick but precise the interrogation chamber is soundproof. He quickdraws his sidearm and kills every Russian soldier in the room. The door opens and he has to eliminate two more Russian soldiers. He waits and listens he hears no alarms or screams. He drags the bodies into the room. He goes up to the agent and discovers he has had the shit beat out of him plus he's unconscious. Heath tries to wake the agent up but nothing. He checks for a pulse and finds that he has one. Heath picks up an AK74u. He takes several Russian soldiers by surprise in the office area of the interrogation building they didn't have a chance to grab a weapon before Heath cuts them down. He contacts his men and tells them to commence phase 2. They detonate the C4 and then open fire on the Russian soldiers on the walls and in the towers. Two men of Alpha Platoon board the Russian tank and being using the cannon and the machinegun to destroy additional targets. The sergeant major and a corporal enter the interrogation building and went to get the unconscious agent out. Heath nails a Russian soldier trying to make it to the communication center. A soldier under Heath's command fires an RPG into the command centers window. The communication center is destroyed. The tower that Heath thinks is jamming their communications with Providence is also destroyed. They get the Tier 1 asset in a military truck. The soldier known has the Russian gets in behind him and positions his minigun to fire at anything that may chase after them. Heath nails several Russian soldiers that ran out of a building. His men all hoped into a truck and the lieutenant drives the truck out of the front gate and passes reinforcements who just allow them to pass. Two of Colonel Horton's men said they left a surprise for the reinforcements. Heath hears explosions in the distance. He contacts Providence and informs Providence they have the package and are heading to home plate. They are going to have blast through a roadblock up ahead, then lose the vehicles after them before getting off the main road, but he tells the driver to get them to the coast by the best route. Heath sees the first checkpoint up ahead the truck is filled with Russian weapons. Heath is handed an RPG-7 and once he gets within the RPGs effective range he fires right at the main building. The truck slams into two soldiers splattering them. He hears the minigun fire along with more explosions. They are chase by Russian soldiers on motorcycles but his men are excellent shot and they took care of their pursuers. They enter a small off the main road, but luck wasn't with them as they are refusing the truck a Russian truck appeared. They began firing on them. One of Heath's men fires a RPG destroying the truck. The Russian soldiers didn't last long. They finish fueling up the truck and got back in and left the village before more enemy soldiers arrives. So far so good they are making good time to the coast and Heath has no casualties. They reach the coast. "Providence, Retriever and package at home plate waiting for the bus over."

"Retriever bus will be there ETA 1 hour," Providence replies. Russian soldiers have been monitoring their communications and are sending all available units to the coast to stop them. Heath gets all of his men out of the truck. They unloaded the cases of Russian weapons which one case contain a mortar. They began digging foxholes in the snow. Russian weapons are passed out to every man. The lieutenant and a specialist take over the mortar foxhole. The Russian Army began appearing 3 minutes after their arrival a small number at first mostly trucks filled with infantry, then light armor, more infantry, and now tanks anti-air trucks. Heath has already told them that they will not surrender at any cost. The first wave of Russian soldiers advance towards Alpha Platoon Heath waits for them to get closer and he tells the lieutenant over coms to begin raining down hell storm. Mortars landed into the Russians as they advance. The mortar shells landing in their ranks consist of High Explosive and shrapnel. Heath can hear their screams. Heath then orders for his men to unleash hell from the RPDs they found in cases aboard the inflect heavy casualties on the Russians but Retriever 4 was killed. The Russians retreated but the firefight is far from over. Another wave of infantry attacks them they beat them back, Retriever 6 detonates the claymore which kills additional enemy soldiers. The tanks began moving towards their location followed by more infantry. The mortars landed behind the tanks killing and wound the infantry following. He orders his men equipped with anti-armor launchers to fire. Three tanks are taken out of the fight. The mortar was silence from a lucky shell from one of the tanks there wasn't anything left of the two brave soldiers except body parts. Heath aims his M4 at the gunner on the top of one of the tanks and fires knocking the enemy soldier off the tanks. "Providence we need fast movers on station fixing to be overrun!"

"Fast movers on their way Retriever 1." F-35 swoops in and destroyed the attacking tanks and even took out the anti-air trucks which only setup to deal with choppers. The Russian infantry made it into Alpha Platoon's perimeter so hand-to-hand fighting is going on. Retriever 5 nicknamed Russian is firing his minigun at the attacking Russians until all of a sudden a dozen bullets tare into his chest. The Dragon Skin Mark 11 is only given to high ranking officers and diplomats. Colonel Horton has been trying to get it for all of his men but so far no one has done a thing about it. Heath sees Retriever 5 fall and he shoots several Russians that are coming through the area that Retriever 5 was holding. He throws a grenade which lands between two Russian soldiers. The remaining Russian soldiers fall back, some are shot as they are falling back. Finally Blackhawks arrived supported by gunships. The gunships provided covering fire while all the retrievers with the Tier 1 asset board the Black Hawks and headed to the. Once they landed a medical team arrived to take the wounded to the infirmary including the agent. Another agent from Fourth Echelon is present heath hands him the data chip. Colonel Horton's mission was successful but he lost eleven men rescuing the agent.


End file.
